


The Good Witch

by Romwaeta



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Bloodddd, Villain Luz Origin Story, gore rat luz, lots of blood, poor luz lmao, villain!luz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/pseuds/Romwaeta
Summary: Eda and King are gone. Captured and to be sentenced to god knows what by the Emperor. Luz is scared and alone, stranded in the middle of nowhere with no promise of escape. But... a little deal with The Good Witch Azura would save her, save everyone- right?. . . . .Huge thanks to @TwixStari on Instagram for allowing me to develop your AU into a fanfiction! This entire plot and AU was created by them, so please check them out and give them some support!
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Azura
Comments: 56
Kudos: 440





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, Romwaeta here! Back again with that new fic as promised! ;)
> 
> Huge thanks to @TwixStari on Instagram for allowing me to develop your AU into a fanfiction! This entire plot and AU was created by them, so please check them out and give them some support!

A steady breeze strolled through the open window. Luz laid on the ground, curled up atop her sleeping bag as she softly snored into the night. The latina’s hand tightly gripped at the edge of her hood, toes curling as a harsher wind pushed through the window.

Luz’s mind was relatively blank- the only thing running through her thoughts being anticipation and excitement for the following day. Ever since Luz had begun her studies at Hexside, she and Amity grew closer through Azura Book Club. Willow and Gus remained as supportive as ever.

The bedroom door creaked, and the young teen stirred. Luz let out a low groan, hand moving along the floor in search of her notebook- a light glyph drawn in case of a needed light source. Her fingers fell onto her messenger bag, eyes snapping open wide as cold hands pulled at her ankles.

In a desperate attempt, her hands grasped the bag’s strap tightly, pulling it close to her chest and squirming in the intruder’s iron grip. It was still too dark to see, but whoever this was, it wasn’t Eda. There were no growls, and the hands were much too humanoid to fit a feral owl woman. _How did they even get past Hooty?_ Luz cursed under her breath, twisting onto her side and slamming the bag into her captor’s wrist.

They let out a slight hiss, but there was no other reaction. The intruder pulled Luz closer, careful to avoid her flailing limbs as they drew a blue spell circle into the air. The pale light that emitted from the spell illuminated the intruder’s face just enough for Luz to place the pieces together. _The Emperor’s Coven was here. What were they- Eda! Eda was in danger!_ the teen continued to thrash against the Warlock’s grasp, even as blue string wrapped itself around her wrists.

Luz was thrown over the intruder’s shoulder, hastily brought down to the living room where she was dropped to the ground with a grunt. The latina squirmed until she was able to see more of the room- feeling relief begin to bubble up in her chest as there was no sign of Eda or King. They weren’t caught yet- maybe. But they had a better chance of getting out and getting help than Luz did.

Her bag was still tucked under her elbows- and there was no way she’d be letting go of it anytime soon. _Nunca subestimes un niña con una mochila. Ella puede tener muchas cosas peligrosas_ Luz growled in the back of her head, wincing as a loud crash followed by a screech echoed from the top floor of the Owl House. _Eda, no-_

“What do you think we’ll be doing with the kid?” One of the guards mumbled. Luz turned her head, noting the third person entering the room. They were similar in build to the first guard, but slightly shorter at the same time. Luz’s stomach dropped as their words registered into her mind- _something was going to happen to her_. Was she to be locked away in the mysterious palace? Or maybe they’d kill her. The latina swallowed back any urge to cry- _she needed to be strong, now was not the time to cry_.

The commotion from the top floor grew silent, as did the pool of dread in Luz’s chest. There were a few whines, and King was dropped to the ground next to her.

“King- what’s going on?” She hissed as quietly as she could muster, continuing to struggle against the magical bonds restraining her wrists. 

“What’s going _on_ is that these heathens disturbed my nap, and they’ll face my wrath!” King hollered, eyes narrowed with hatred as the two guards stepped closer. Sweat beaded at the back of Luz’s neck- and through her fear, a short whimper slipped through her lips.

“King, now isn’t the _time_ -“ Luz was cut off by one of the guards pushing her into the wall. She screamed, kicking forwards in a useless attempt to hit her attacker. King squeaked, beating his tiny fists against the coven member’s leg. 

“Well, Steve. I’d say this one’ll get cast out, don’t you think? Too young for the Conformatorium, but too dangerous to stay in our lands,” he huffed, tightening his grip around Luz’s shoulder. The latina held the book closer beneath her arms, concealing it beneath her sleeves while her frame trembled ever so slightly. 

“It’s a kid, Lilith will probably make us send it home,” the other guard- Steve, presumably, sighed. Luz pressed her knee against the unnamed guard, twisting her shoulders frantically. Send _it_ home? Could they even _do_ that? What if she ended up in the middle of the ocean, or a foreign country where she didn’t understand the language.

“Carl! Steve! We got her,” a new voice barked. Luz’s head snapped towards the source, cursing beneath her breath at the sight of Eda- bloodied and bruised- slumped into the slender arms of none other than the leader of the Emperor’s Coven, Lilith. Eda’s very own sister. King had similar emotions, it seemed, as he began to growl profanities, (some of which new to Luz) at the sleek woman.

“Let us go!” Luz spat into Carl’s face, or mask. Ignoring how futile the attempt was, she continued. “What does the Emperor even _want_ with us?!”

“Emperor Belos wants nothing with _you_ ,” Lilith’s stare was cold. “You are nothing but a blemish, a mistake that needs to be taken care of. Edalyn has to answer for her crimes, and her pet knows far too much,”

“I am _not_ a pet!” King gasped, crossing his arms defensively. Carl turned his head, and Luz took her chance. The latina pushed all of her weight onto her leg, swinging the other aggressively towards the guard’s knee. He yelled out, dropping Luz to the ground. She rolled, and stumbled forwards. Sliding her bag’s strap over her head, Luz maneuvered towards King. 

Only for a fist to fly into her face. Luz yelled out, collapsing to the ground on impact. Her hands slid towards her eye, hissing at the pain that radiated from the spot. _That was going to leave a mark, wasn’t it_.

For the first time since the situation had begun, Luz let it all sink in. Eda was being taken away, so was king. Eda was the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles- and also the most wanted. What would even _become_ of her? Would the Emperor just kill her on the spot? Was there a way to take away a witch’s powers? Or what if they locked her away to starve? Eda was strong but Luz doubted the woman could survive with no food for months on end.

And King- they referred to him as a pet but also said that he knew too much. Was there some spell that erased memories or something? Luz paled. Did they _put down_ pets here? No. Nonono- _no_ \- she’d lose everything. She’d lose her mentor, her newfound family, her best friend- everything would be _gone_ and Luz would be stuck _dios_ knows where.

Her head throbbed, a dull ache just behind her eye. Peeling her fingers away, she sighed in relief as color remained visible. _At least I didn’t lose my vision, too_.

But everything was changing, and it was changing for the worst. But before she could utter another word, King was thrown into a burlap sack, and fingers were curling around Luz’s shoulder. She resisted, planting her feet into the carpet. But it wasn’t enough. 

Luz was pulled from the living room, and through the front door. The young latina nearly gagged at the sight of Hooty- head hanging eerily out of place, a pale golden liquid dripping from the door’s crevices. _What had the Emperor’s Coven done?_

She resisted again, screaming as loud as she could as the guard roughly holding her shoulder pulled out a sack identical to the one they had thrown King into.

“Wait-!” Luz began, only to be cut off once again as the sack was pushed over her head. The latina fell to the ground, kicking wildly to no avail. She felt the bag lift, and soon she was weightless. And terrified.

It was dark, too dark. It was cold, and itchy, and _she didn’t like this_. Would this be happening if she had stayed in the first place? Could… could this be her fault? Luz choked back a sob, clutching the only familiar object she had closer to her chest. She’d find a way back. She had to. But, _dios_ \- her mom. What would she say? Luz’s mind ran through as many scenarios as it could create- Camilia Noceda embracing her daughter tightly and crying, profusely apologizing for sending her away and whispering nothing but reassuring confirmations of _‘te amo’._ Her mom chewing her out for ditching camp.

Anything. Please- just _anything_. Luz didn’t want to be alone. She didn’t want Eda to suffer in solitude or death. She didn’t want King to fall, to lose everything he had worked to build. Luz didn’t want to lose her _family_.

The Owl House had become her second home, a safe place where she was welcome and appreciated for being herself. In the Boiling Isles she wasn’t weird, she was just any other citizen. But… without them. Hooty may have been annoying but- _golden blood spilling from where his head should have been, eyes dull and lifeless._ Luz stifled a gag. No, no- _Luz Noceda, keep your mind away from that_.

The bonds remained tight, but Luz clutched her chest tighter. Her fingernails dug into her skin, but she didn’t care. Her knees bumped into her stomach with every step Carl took. Where were they taking her? They mentioned taking her home but- was there a gate of sorts? Or was something worse going to happen to her first-

Luz grunted as the sack fell to the ground, mumbling under her breath. She could practically _feel_ every bruise blooming on her skin. And _dios_ it hurt. Light poked through, and Luz found herself tumbling to the ground. She pressed her arms tightly to her chest, her last attempt to comfort herself before the inevitable.

“It’s the human that broke in with the Owl Lady and freed my prisoners,” a deep voice spat. The young latina shuffled backwards, gaze following the guard who was now leaving the room. No- no- _where was Eda and King?_ She had to find them- she _needed to_ -

She was alone- alone with the warden of the Conformation. She was in _danger_ and at this point nothing could save her.

The facts were all lined up, as annoying and terrifying as it was. The first bit- Luz had no access to a pen, aside from the one pushed to the bottom of her bag. But with that slung over her shoulder and sealed, she couldn’t reach it. On top of that, her hands were restrained which meant she couldn’t easily draw glyphs in the first place. She was powerless.

Secondly, Eda and King, two of the main reasons Luz hadn’t been brutally murdered or eaten yet, were gone. They couldn’t protect her, or save her. She couldn’t even save _them_. Luz was alone.

But there was one other presence- Warden Wrath. Someone who did _not_ have a fond opinion of Luz. The man dipped down to one knee, fingers lifting up her chin. Luz swallowed back the rising bile in her throat.

“You’re more… purple than I recall,” he hummed, stepping back and standing at his full height. _So she did have some bruises- maybe even a black eye_. “I was given the instructions to bring you home, but that’s too light of a punishment. Let’s review, shall we?” 

_What?_ No. No- she had to get home and get help, weapons, backup- and then she needed to save everyone and everyone needed to be _fine_ and everything would be okay, everyone she loved would be safe and-

“You broke into the Conformation, stole from the contraband and freed the prisoners. You helped operate a stand without a permit, and attempted to rob a bakery,” he listed, circling her as if she was his prey. “I don’t think that you deserve to go _home_ don’t you think?”

“Wait- I didn’t even _do_ that last one!” Luz protested, eyes wide in fear. This was real, this was happening- “Please- I’m just a kid,”

“I take no mercy,” Warden Wrath growled, hand lurching forward and wrapping around Luz’s torso. “Now we have quite a journey ahead of us,”

“No-!” Luz screeched, twisting as much as she could to no result. She felt a small _pop_ near her wrists, heart speeding up at the revelation that the restraints were now gone. Just a little while longer- she could do this, she could escape-

She couldn’t escape.

Luz was stuck on a boat, sailing off towards what looked like nowhere. There was nothing around them- no life, no islands, _nada_. Here she was, kneeling in the middle of the deck, a knife pressed near the back of her neck. One wrong move and she’d be dead in a snap.

There was a chance of _dying_ now. Luz had never actually accounted for that. Eda- she had always been there with King. Luz had never felt so unsafe, or worried, or even horrified.

In the distance, a small lump of land grew visible. Trees peered over the looming fog, cold and unwelcoming. She didn’t want to stay there, not alone- what if something ate her? Or- or what if she couldn’t find food and she starved? Luz softly whimpered. _Dios_ she was only fourteen, she couldn’t scavenge for herself-

“Welcome to your new home,” Warden Wrath barked, dropping the knife and wrapping an elongated finger around the young latina’s neck. “May you suffer for months, never to return. Nobody will come for you,”

Luz’s spine jolted with fear. No- no- someone would come for her, they had to. They couldn’t just leave her alone- but Wrath was supposed to return her to the Human Realm. Who was even aware she was still there? Alone and suffering?

He ignored her wide-eyed fear, pulling Luz to her feet. His arm was pressed into her back, nudging her forwards until her shoes dug into the sand. Luz fell to her knees, quietly sobbing as the boat- her only possible way back- disappeared.

 _Forever_.

No, gosh, she- what did she need? Shelter? Water? She was stranded on an island, of course she would have water- but food… Luz rubbed her fingers through her hair, mumbling to herself as she swayed. She needed to get somewhere.

But how? Luz had no clue how to survive alone in the wilderness. She didn’t know how to find food and identify what would be safe- _especially_ in another realm. 

Her fingers traced over tree trunks, finally dropping to the ground. Luz pulled her knees in close, pulling out the book she had stored inside the yellow messenger bag.

“It’s fine, Luz,” she whispered to herself. Tears slid down her face, mind thundering. She was lost, alone, incapable of surviving. She’d die, she was going to _die_ here and- “It’s perfectly _fine_. Eda and King might be captured… a-and I might be _thousands_ of miles from the Boiling Isles- but it’s _fine_.

Her hands clawed at her neck, body trembling as fear continued to overtake her. The sun beat down on her back, yet she still felt cold. She… she needed a plan, a way to get home- she couldn’t… she couldn’t _do_ this.

“Amity- and Gus, and Willow,” Luz bit her lip. They’d never believe she truly went home, right? They knew her- they knew how impulsive she was- they’d find a way, they _had_ to. “All I have to do is sit here… and read The Good Witch Azura- and they’ll be here in no time,”

Pushing the stress and fear to the back of her mind, Luz opened the book and started from the beginning.

The sun fell to the horizon, the book sliding shut as the last page was read. Unease slipped into her mind, riddling her conscience with discomfort and fear. 

_I’m alone. Completely alone_. The words rang in Luz’s head, plaguing every thought. Alone, alone, alone- Eda was gone. _Who’s going to teach me magic now? I don’t wanna be alone- how am I going to get out of here? I need help, I’m scared, someone- please-“_

Anger, sadness, horror, it all rolled over her like waves in the ocean, building up a tsunami. The largest wave crashed down, beneath the water of thought there was a silence- a small break. Realization struck like a bullet.

_How am I going to get home?_

_No, no, I-I’m never gonna see my mom again, I-I…_ Within one day she had lost everything. Eda, King, all of her family, all of her friends. Nothing could bring her home, not to the Owl House, not to her mom. Tears continued to rain down her face, arms wrapping around her body as she shook vigorously. 

_Oh dios, por favor, no quiero morir aqui. Por favor, no me dejeres morir sola- p-por favor… Amity, Eda- someone, anyone-_

“Please!” Luz screamed, eyes snapping forwards. The tears cascaded like waterfalls, breaths sharp and heavy. “I’m gonna die out here. I’m scared, I don’t wanna die, I-“

Her tears pooled in the earth, slipping into a circle. A line in the center- three smaller spheres evenly spaced out. It looped, like a river’s flow. _A glyph_. 

“H-how could I forget?” She whispered to herself, studying the glyph and it’s properties closely. “M-my tears, they- the first lesson Eda taught me,” 

Her finger hovered above the glyph, the lines glowing with a pale blue light. _If I wait for someone to save me_... she lightly patted the ground, watching a bubble of water rise and hover in the air. _...I’ll die waiting. I’m right- I am alone- b-but that doesn’t mean I’m hopeless. I can still learn magic, I’m still alive, and I can’t give up now,”_

_The young latina traced the glyph into the dirt once again, careful to recreate every single detail she had observed. Another bubble of water hovered above the ground near her shoulders._

__I’m scared out of my mind, but I can’t panic now. I-I can do this, I can survive- if this island can teach me magic, then I’ll stay and learn my way off, and come back to save King and Eda._ Luz pulled out her book, flipping to the first page and pulling out the pen. Recreating the glyph, she took a deep breath. _Right now, I don’t stand a chance. I need to work hard, and just… take deep breaths.__

__You’ll be back in no time, Luz. Don’t panic. Focus._ _

_“I’ll see you soon, guys,” her fingers trailed over the image she had glued onto the cover- a photo of her and Amity, celebrating their Azura Book Club. She’d get back, and she’d save everyone. _Nothing_ would get in her way- not now, not ever._


	2. Luz’s Favorite Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz learns her new favorite spell.
> 
> TW: thoughts of suicide, blood, blood, and death. Yes I put blood twice.

The days had droned on, with each minute that ticked by chipping away at Luz’s hopes for rescue. She was hungry- the island didn’t have much to offer. A few plants she had found to be edible, some others having less than ideal consequences that would result in the young latina dry heaving blood into the bushes.

Luz was stuck, and utterly alone. The teen leaned back against the tree, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she lightly trembled. Her brown eyes were wide with fear as she scanned the area- in search of anything familiar, anything she could _eat_. Because if she didn’t…

“Hey, me. We’re.. we’re all we have right now, huh? Just us. And… and The Good Witch Azura. You’ll be fine, we’ll be saved,” The last thing that Luz wanted was to die alone, to mysteriously disappear from her mother, for her friends to think she was in the lulled safety of the Human Realm- only for her body to have shut down on itself in some distant land, away from anything that she had loved.

 _”Dios, por favor,”_ she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheeks. The tanned girl sucked in a deep breath, dragging herself to her feet and pushing back the spots that danced over her vision. Her head felt light, the dark clouds rolling through her eyesight doing little to help her balance. Luz stumbled, tripping over her feet and falling face first into the ground. _”Por favor… no quiero morir_ ,”

Luz’s stomach tied in knots, tightening in sharp bursts of pain. _She was starving, she wasn’t just hungry after missing breakfast- she was legitimately without access to food and it would be the reason she died and she’d have to suffer for weeks-_ but she didn’t have to- if she… no.

The latina rolled onto her back, chest rising slowly as she stared into the sky. Attempting to ignore the growing ache edging beneath her ribcage. It was an option, but an unspoken one at that. Everything _hurt_. Luz choked back a sob- if she just stopped now, she wouldn’t have to go through with all of the pain.

If she were gone, the ever growing pain in the depths of her abdomen would cease. It’d be easier, it would be her decision- not the sentence that they had intended. Luz wouldn’t have to _suffer_ for much longer if she just-

But her mom- what would she say? When Luz wouldn’t come home from Summer camp, she’d panic. She’d be everywhere, constantly searching for her baby girl, asking around, convinced that she was alive and out there- convinced that she had only run away, or that she was being held somewhere against her will. Luz’s mom would never know the truth, never know or have proof that Luz was gone.

And her friends would just never see her again. They’d assume that Luz went back to the Human Realm, just as they’d be told- if told anything at all. They wouldn’t be searching for her, in fact they’d probably move on, never realizing that their friend was very much dead, her body off who knows where rotting away with every day that passed by.

But… what if they found out? They’d come for her, Luz knew they would- and what would she leave for them? A body? She couldn’t do that to them. The tanned teen pushed herself off of the ground, swallowing back the nausea and swaying towards a new bush she had yet to try.

_”I-I’m sorry!”_

. . . . . . . . . . . ㅓ ㄱ . . . . . . . . . . . . 

It had been two weeks. Luz had found a plant with round, red, berries that were edible. There weren’t many- so the young girl had tried to make them last as long as possible. 

Luz held today’s ration in her palm- a small handful of the berries, bringing her knees in close as she bit down on the fruit, softly chewing to savor the fact that she had some sort of sustenance. And… maybe if she took longer to eat they’d last longer? The latina didn’t know anymore, she didn’t want to know. She just wanted to curl up in front of a fireplace with her books, snacking on some of her favorite foods as her mom- maybe even Eda or King, chatted with her from the other room.

“Ha.. Eda would probably teach me something I’d think was useless right now, wouldn’t she?” Luz longed for company. She popped the last berry into her mouth- hesitating before biting down. The young girl brushed her hand against her leggings, wiping off any sticky residue before resting her head on her knees. She was tired- but scared to sleep at the same time.

There was the possibility that she wasn’t actually alone, and some creature that wasn’t a rabbit or a deer would pounce the second she dozed off for too long- but on the nights she had rested, nothing would occur. Luz could just be paranoid, but the latina still feared she’d miss help, or a portal, or just… anything that would save her.

In the distance the sun began to set, rays of moonlight glimmering over the churning waters that surrounded her at all angles. Her eyes shifted, and she picked up a broken twig, adding a new line to the array of tallies scrawled in the dirt. _Two weeks and one day_.

. . . . . . . . . . . ㅓ ㄱ . . . . . . . . . . . . 

It had been slightly over a month- Luz had stopped keeping track of the days after she ran out of rations. She was back to square one, starving, in search of a new food source, and occasionally heaving her insides- which only added to the pain that built up inside her.

Luz’s stomach felt like a drum- constantly throbbing, beating, and she could feel it throughout her body with every hit. She couldn’t ignore it- she couldn’t push it away anymore. 

The young latina moaned, rolling over onto her side and scrunching her eyes shut. Why was she even holding on anymore? It was clearly evident that nobody was coming for her- no signs, no scrolls, or messages in a bottle. Nothing, absolutely nothing that pointed her in the direction of hope- or even in the direction of _escaping_.

She was too hungry, and in too much pain to attempt to build a raft- too tired to piece together a solid plan, too scared to think about what would even happen if she managed to return to the Boiling Isles. Would she be killed on the spot? Or maybe they’d imprison her- or send her right back to the island or maybe the Human Realm if she was fortunate. But if… if she found one of her friends first, maybe it would be okay- maybe Eda and King already escaped and they’d formulate a plan to get back at the Emperor’s Coven.

But that was all fantasy. Luz knew the reality all too well. Eda and King were gone. She would remain stuck here, in the middle of nowhere. If by some means she managed to get back, no amount of rebellion would tear down the Emperor and his coven. But… she could dream. Dreams would be her only comfort, the only way to convince herself that everything was fine, that she _would_ get home, that she’d still achieve her objectives, that her friends would welcome her back, comfort her, and promise to never let her go.

Those dreams grew harder to keep. Luz could barely formulate her friend’s voices, even some of their faces. She couldn’t recall how Willow’s hair was parted- or what shape Amity’s earrings were, even if she _had_ earrings in the first place. 

Resting her head on her messenger bag, Luz let exhaustion take its toll, finding herself slipping into the dark realm of her subconscious.

. . . . . . . . . . . ㅓ ㄱ . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Months. Months had gone by- two? Three? Maybe it was only a few weeks. But they dragged on. Luz continued her cycle, searching for food. But she grew tired, unable to contain herself. Her stomach growled angrily, and the young latina _knew_ that she had to eat at some point, she couldn’t keep living like this. That was, if she wanted to live…

Luz shook her head, pushing the intrusive thoughts away. Not now, she needed to focus now. There was a rustle in the bushes in the distance- the noise echoing in the darkness of the night. A shiver ran down the latina’s spine, head swiveling towards the epicenter of the noise. A white bunny rabbit, curiously sniffing a patch of leaves and cocking its head.

 _Animals survived here. Animals needed to eat- maybe if she followed it, she’d find a new plant she had yet to try, and it would help her, and she’d be able to survive-_ and without another thought, Luz darted towards the small animal. It blinked, dashing off through the foliage. The teenager followed, ducking around trees and low branches, eyes never leaving her target.

The rabbit neared the shore, turning around only to stumble into Luz’s eager hands. The creature was warm, red eyes darting back and forth as it struggled in the girl’s harsh grip. Luz could feel it’s rapid heartbeat- nearly mimicking the throbbing in her stomach. She.. she was so hungry.

All emotions shut off- as if a switch in her mind finally snapped. Luz couldn’t hear any voices in her head- nothing telling her to stop, but nothing telling her to keep going, either. Luz could only feel hunger, growing and developing a mind of its own. 

Her tanned fingers wrapped around the rabbit’s throat, squeezing tightly. Five seconds rolled by- the rabbit began to thrash, paws wildly fighting and flailing to free themselves from Luz’s hold. Ten seconds passed by, the small creature beginning to spasm vigorously. The spasming continued for minutes, only to give one final jerk before stopping completely.

The only thoughts running through Luz’s mind at this point sparked no emotion- only adding fuel to the fire that was her hunger. _Eat, it’s right there. Meat, it’ll fill you up. You won’t need to starve, you have everything you need if you take that little step_.

Luz’s eyes were wide as she stared at the dead creature in her hands. She bit down, ripping away at the carcass and gulping down, relishing in the ripple of relief that resonated within her body.

But just like that, the switch flicked once again. Luz’s thoughts thundered into her head, berating her for her actions. She looked into the water, resisting the urge to vomit. Bright crimson blood had spread on her face, dripping from her nose and lips, pooling and staining her shirt. Her eyes were wide as she stared into her reflection.

Luz’s vision blurred, and she could only see blood. Blood spilling from her eyes, running down in strong rivulets down her neck. Crimson stained her mouth, pooling from her lips in a steady stream. She was a monster- she- she had _killed_ an innocent creature, and for what? The latina turned away from her reflection, twisting on her heel and sprinting back to her familiar nook of the island.

 _I.. I was so hungry, I wasn’t thinking-_ Luz dropped to her knees, the body still warm as crimson flowed from where she had bit down. Her breath grew labored, her throat feeling dryer by the minute. She swallowed down, a tear slipping down her face. 

“I-I’m so sorry!” She screamed out to the vast abyss that was the island. Her fingers clutched the rabbit tightly, and she tried to ignore the little squelch that echoed in her mind. “I lost control, I-I haven’t eaten in _days_ \- ple...ase,” 

Luz’s ramble drifted off to silence as her brown eyes picked up on the pool of blood, crimson beads rolling into one another until they formed a glyph. The latina’s head cocked, eyes working to decipher the possible use of this.

“A-A new spell…” she whispered, pulling the body closer to her stomach in order to get a clearer view. Hesitance grew on Luz’s face, her eyes shifting uncomfortably. “N-no. I shouldn’t! It’s made from the _blood_ of this bunny. That I _killed_ ,”

“I-It looks scary… i-it…” Luz trailed off, the switch in her mind hovering for a mere second before shutting off once again. Thirst for knowledge, for the ability to _escape_ pushed itself into her mind. “I-it looks _new_ ,”

“It wouldn’t hurt…” Luz breathed, tossing the rabbit carcass to the side, ignoring the blood still fresh and dripping from her fingertips. “...to take a teensy little look, right?”

Her eyes were wide as she redrew the glyph with the crimson in her hands, breathing ragged as she completed the replica. _Just a small glimpse_... her finger lightly tapped the glyph, the crooked and jagged lines glowing sharply.

Luz blinked, looking around her. Something felt off, but the teen couldn’t place her finger on it. The latina turned, breath hitching with alarm suddenly. It felt like a bullet- knocked into the center of her forehead. But there was an explosion- an eruption of thought and emotions- and then nothing. The tanned girl turned again- now finding nothing but darkness around her.

The switch shut off and fear began to pool in her stomach, shock and anger mixing into despair. 

“Wh- what just happened-“ she whispered to herself, eyes frantic as she searched for a sign- _anything_ that would tell her where she was. 

**Hello, Luz Noceda.** Luz gasped, shoulders boxing in as the young girl drew in another breath- she was fine, this was fine, everything was going to be _fine_. It would have to be. **You look… messy. It’s good to finally meet you.**

Luz twisted her head, eyes wide with fear. _What was happening? Who was there? Did she escape? Where was she?_

“A… Azura?” Luz’s voice was barely above a whisper as she took in the new presence. It was none other than her favorite storybook character, her role model. Regal robes with a star embellished on the chest, pointy heeled boots, and a wide smile. 

**I’ve been watching you. You’re one of the best witches I’ve ever met. I think I’ve found a new apprentice**. Luz felt her heart drop. What did Azura mean? Her eyes slanted, watching as the witch strolled towards her. Luz? One of the best witches that _Azura_ had ever met?

“A-apprentice?” Luz breathed, mouth curved into the first genuine smile she had in months. Azura saw her, Luz Noceda, _the human’s_ potential. But her shoulders dropped as her thoughts rolled back in. “N-no, Azura- you don’t understand, I-I’m a horrible _monster_ ”

 **Ha! Oh, Luz… Don’t you understand?** Azura’s lip curled into a smile, her pacing stopping in front of the young teenager. **What you did made me see the potential in you**.

 _What?_ Luz swallowed, a frown tugging onto her face as Azura cocked her head, awaiting an answer. How did… _slaughter_ help Azura see potential in Luz? What about the killing of an innocent creature… but- if Azura said it was something good- shouldn’t Luz believe her? The latina didn’t know anymore.

“B-but I killed that bunny, like an _animal_ ,” Luz nearly pleaded. Azura raised a hand dismissively, smiling wide as she leaned closer to the young girl.

 **Sometimes we have to make sacrifices to become stronger witches**. Azura leaned over Luz’s shoulder, twirling before raising up her other arm. **You sacrificed your own innocence in order to survive. I see that as remarkable. No other witch would do that, but you did**.

Luz looked down. “B-but…” she tried to formulate a way to say what was on her mind, struggling to find the right words. “Aren’t you the warrior of _peace_?” 

The second Luz said it, she knew she had made a mistake. Azura’s complexion shifted, the previous soothing undertones of the conversation erupting with anger.

 **That name is a seething, pitiful, _lie_**. Azura barked. Luz let out a scream as her surroundings distorted, noise crashing down on her ears without warning. Just as suddenly as it began, it ended. **The public makes us Good Witches suppress ourselves. They think our interests are freakish**. 

Luz fell to her knees, Azura hunched over the young girl as she silently wept.

 **You get that, right, Luz? Your own mother thinks you’re a freak. She doesn’t understand you**. Azura’s fingers tightly grasped Luz’s shoulders, an image of her mother angrily storming out of Luz’s middle school with her daughter in tow before her. **_I_ understand you**.

Azura was over her shoulder now, inching closer to Luz’s face. The witch’s smile was bright, her eyes sparkling as her mint green hair rested over her robes. 

**We both like peers bitten by snakes. Dead animals stuffed with spiders. Violence is sometimes the answer to be _stronger_**. Azura wiped away a tear that rolled down Luz’s cheek. The tanned girl looked back towards the ground. She and Azura did… have a lot in common. And the witch said that she understood Luz-

“B-but the bunny was _innocent_ ,” Luz whispered, trembling as another round of sobs threatened to shoot through her body. Azura leaned over the latina’s head, looking off into the distance.

 **Grief is a barrier that makes you weaker as a witch, Luz**. Azura responded, voice lacking emotion. **You need to sacrifice things like sadness**.

Azura waved her fingers, a small photo appearing in front of the young girl. **Innocence. If… you want to become the Good Witch _Luzura_**.

The photo was familiar- it was Luz. It wasn’t her reflection, drenched with blood. It was the young girl, beaming brightly and adorned with the familiar robes that Azura wore.

“Y-you really think I can be as good as you someday?” Luz let another smile slip onto her face, eyes wide with excitement as Azura returned the expression.

 **In due time, I can train you to surpass me**. Azura nodded. **I can be your new mentor on this island, just you and me. You just have to let go of your sadness so we can begin proper training**.

Luz’s hands fumbled with one another, hesitant to accept the offer. On one hand- she’d be giving up a lot. But… she could become powerful and save everyone- and she’d become the next Good Witch.

 **If you can’t kill measly little bunnies…** Azura trailed off, back turned as she walked away from the young latina. Luz looked up, knees aching from the rough ground. **Then, well… I don’t know if you can be the next Azura. I don’t know if you’ll be able to save Eda and King**

“N-no! Wait! I can do whatever you want!” Luz reached out, bloody arm outstretched in a desperate attempt to get the witch to stay. “I wanna be the next Good Witch. I-I wanna save them! L-let me be your apprentice! I-I’m not a monster- I’m just… creative in my own wacky way?”

 _This feels off, right? **N-no**. No, this is Azura, for God’s sake. She speaks from experience. She knows how to make me a strong witch. I can trust her. **Yeah**... she’s the best witch I know_.

 **How wonderful! Well then, my dearest Luzura. How about we start our first lesson, right now**? Azura leaned in, finger pointed in the air. Luz nodded, eyes wide and lulled as Azura drew a spell circle into the air, a feeling of warmth and joy spreading throughout Luz’s body. Her aching mind grew silent, the unwanted thoughts chasing themselves away. **This is going to be your new favorite spell**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your support! Again, this AU is created by @Twixstari on instagram, so go support them!! I’m happy to announce that I also have another partnership in the works; which will be revealed when the first chapter will drop!
> 
> I’m starving like Luz. Feed me your comments and kudos.


	3. Zero Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of training with Azura, Luz shows off what she can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this AU is created by @Twixstari on instagram, not me! I am only developing it!
> 
> Anyways, huge shoutout to Twix for making a new illustration for this chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

It had been a few weeks since Azura had come into the picture. After the first night, the situation had crashed over Luz’s conscience. Azura was mentoring her- Azura would help her, and everything would soon be back to normal. She’d become stronger, and she’d be able to rescue Eda from Belos. 

She had wanted to ignore the anxiety pooling in her stomach.

Boots planted firmly in the earth, wind whipped through her hair. Luz’s slightly outgrown pixie cut had inched longer, hastily cut with craft scissors she had found nestled into the depths of her bag. It was _cold_. Snow fell from the heavens, temperatures dropping lower than her confidence upon arrival. Luz exhaled, breath visible in the winter air as her hands wrapped around herself tightly in an attempt to keep the shivers at bay. 

**Luzura, do you hear that**? Azura’s voice interjected into the whistling of the environment. Luz’s head snapped upwards, a weak cough slipping through her lips as she searched for any signs noise, any signs of what Azura had meant- there was a distant squeak, the blood rushing through her ears, and the pattering of feet against the compact snow- 

“Do… do you mean th- the animal?” Luz’s voice struggled to go beyond a whisper. It was so cold, her fingers were numb- exhaustion was a comforting lull in the back of her mind, but it was a weakness. Safety would always be a fault- that was what Azura had mentioned when Luz wanted to seek shelter in a cave. Safety is a pull of false security, when you let your guard down someone gets hurt, and it would be your fault. Luz needed to learn how to fight, needed to save Eda.

Safety wasn’t an option anymore.

**Yes, Luzura. The animal you just heard was a Slitherbeast. You’re not strong enough to face it, but you heard those cries? Those exclamations of _pain_? My dear Luzura, _that_ was a deer**. Azura rested a palm on the latina’s shoulder, and in response the girl sighed. Another wrack of shivers rolled over her spine, but she pushed it aside. Pain was a weakness she needed to give up- pain stood between victory and she needed to engrain that into her mind.

“Wh- what do you want me to do?” Luz choked out, twisting her foot inwards to prevent herself from collapsing to the ground with the next gust of wind. Azura tsked, waving for Luz to follow. She obeyed, following her mentor through the blizzard.

Tendrils of crimson seeped into the snow, staining the white snow as red as strawberries. The liquid dragged on, growing deeper in color- the puddles expanding until they finally reached a corpse. 

Luz thought that what laid in the center couldn’t even be identified as a deer had Azura not mentioned it. Limbs were missing, flesh was torn and swallowed by the blood that dripped from the open wounds. There wasn’t any way the creature could be alive- namely the gaping hole in the chest cavity where no heart resided.

The latina bit back a gag, stopping herself as Azura shot a questioning glance.

**Well**? Azura tilted her head. Luz’s fingernails dug into her palm, fighting to regain feeling over the calm buzz of numbness that overtook her limbs. She looked between the carcass and her mentor, a gleam of confusion in her brown eyes. **Luzura, think. The environment is against you. Your fire glyphs have failed because you didn’t cast them in an enclosed space, and it was too wet from snow**.

“Are you su- suggesting I set this deer’s bo- body on _fire_ -?” Luz’s eyes widened. Azura’s grip tightened as the woman leaned in, mint green hair hanging limply as the wind around them howled with anger.  
**Luzura. It was not a suggestion. You know a fire glyph, no? Use it. Begin a fire. You will survive, and you will _save_ Eda. You’ll see your friends, so _do as I say_. Use the glyph and get warm. If you don’t survive this winter, Eda will die**. Azura’s tone grew grim. Luz nodded. She couldn’t feel her arms, but she still kneeled into the ground. Sucking in a deep breath, she felt the switch in the back of her mind flicker.

Her fingers sunk into the warm blood, the smallest of feeling sparking into her nociceptors. The motion was fluid, and the glyph was soon drawn into the carcass’ pelt with an instinctive tap, flames erupted from the marking. Golden warmth danced over the body, consuming it into an inferno of charred flakes. Warmth surrounded her, numbness beginning to slowly recede.

Pale light emanated from the fire, the dim surroundings accentuated by it. Luz could feel exhaustion taking its toll as her eyes slid shut.

When she woke up, all she remembered seeing was a charred glyph seared into the ground.

. . . . . . . . . . . ㅓㄱ . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Pay very close attention, Luzura. This is a very important skill that every Good Witch must know**. Azura stood in front of her, a squirming animal clasped between her hands. Luz was in a similar position, callused fingers enclosed around a rabbit- rapid heartbeat thundering wildly as it struggled to free itself. **Place your thumb over its skull**.

Luz followed her instructions, placing her finger between the animal’s eyes- white fur stained with blood that didn’t even belong to it. Her eyebrows twisted with excitement, pleading red eyes staring into her own. 

**Very good! Now, press as hard as you can, and use the happy spell! It’ll help you get some extra strength- it’ll make this much more fun!** Azura cheered. She applied pressure, the rabbit’s squirming growing desperate as its paws kicked out. Holding it by the head tightly with one hand, she touched the glyph inked into her arm.

“Who knew that killing a squid would have so many benefits?” Luz remarked, a burst of crackling energy erupting from her fingertips. The rabbit gave a final squeak, forehead caving in as blood dripped from its eye sockets. White fur turned dark crimson- this time, its own blood.

**Yes, Luzura. Now I will _always_ be with you**. Azura had dropped her rabbit’s corpse to the ground, standing next to Luz and offering a gentle hand. The tanned girl followed suit, dropping the dead rabbit and turning to her mentor with a smile edging onto her face. **You’re becoming an amazing witch. I believe in you. In fact, I believe that we are _best friends_. We’ll save Eda together- just you and me**.

“You betcha!” Luz grinned. The girl’s eyes suddenly widened with a sudden thought, her bloodstained fists clenching in excitement. “Can I have a meat dragon? It would be so cool! It could fight with us when we beat Belos!”

**Of course, Luzura. In fact, you can add these to it right now, it’ll be your little reward for doing such a good job**.

. . . . . . . . . . . ㅓㄱ . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Hiya!_

Luz didn’t know who she was talking to, but sometimes talking to herself felt like she was in a conversation. It felt like she was with her friends! Sometimes, the girl wished that her friends from back home could meet Azura. Luz was sure that they would love her.

Besides, explaining everything to herself would make it easier to share her stories with Willow, Gus, and Amity! They had always loved her stories, hanging onto every word as Luz recounted tales from the human realm- how she had managed to get lost in Ikea, and how she was able to find her way out. 

She could practically see Amity, stifling a giggle in one of Hexside’s many hallways, eyes curled into a grin as Luz caught her up on what had happened before they had saved Eda. She could see Azura and Amity getting along, the two becoming close friends almost immediately.

_Been a while, hasn’t it? Not even sure how much time has passed, but one thing’s for certain-_ she paused her pace through the woods, smiling fondly as her fingers traced over her journal. _I feel stronger than ever!_

_I’m a Good Witch now! Me and Azura? We’ve been training nonstop!_ Tanned fingers brushed over the bloodstained pages, mixes of black ink and crimson red droplets making up most of the illustrations and writing. Glyphs and excited notes, drawings of Azura and her friends- Eda would love to see her journal! She could learn so much new magic from this! _I’ve learned so many new spells, I can’t even count them anymore_.

Luz fumbled with the pages, lips cracking into a gleeful smile as drawings of Azura and Amity caught her eye. 

_Azura’s such a cool witch, we know everything about each other! We’re like besties, as she likes to put it!_ There was a soft chirping, a small bird emerging from the bushes and pecking lightly at the ground. Luz’s train of thought stopped, brown eyes eagerly watching the creature. It neared her feet, stopping at the scuff of her boots. The latina stared intently, roughly picking up the small animal.

_When she woke up, all she remembered seeing was a charred glyph seared into the ground._

Luz tapped a glyph etched into her arm with black ink, wincing as an explosive fire erupted from the circle. A small cry escaped from her throat- **QUIET**. She bit her lip, expression twisting into a gleeful smile as fire danced over her arm and engulfed the bird in blue flame. Placing her thumb over the creature’s feathered skull, Luz pushed down.

Out of habit she turned to happiness.

There was an audible shatter, black eyes protrude with white as blood glinted in the flame’s light. Azura leaned over her shoulder, a cheerful smile on her face.

**Good work, Luzura! You caved its skull in, just like we practiced**! Luz smiled, the pain ebbing over her forearm where the fire glyph had run its course. She quickly wiped away the tears in the corner of her eyes, turning her back to her mentor.

Amity would be so proud.

_Azura isn’t like my mom or my classmates from back home… she likes these things about me!_ Luz continued, eyes trailing back towards the shoreline. She was like a friend, like Willow and Gus- like Amity. _These sudden little urges to just- **TEAR OUT THE INNARDS OF SMALL ANIMALS**. They’re a special part of me. “Unique and interesting qualities” she says. She thinks I’m special, she supports me because she truly loves me!_

Luz turned back to the corpse she had dropped to the ground, grin wide. _I mean, it’s not like I’m killing people- it’s just a hobby._

“Adding another carcass to the meat dragon!” Luz chimed excitedly, eyes searching over her arms for the next inked glyph that would do the job.

**How wonderful**! Azura clapped her hands together, stepping besides the latina as she found what she was looking for- a larger glyph, tattooed onto her upper arm. She quickly tapped it, grimacing as pain overtook her senses. Pristine tears attempted to roll down her cheeks, but Luz quickly wiped them away. Arm raised, a pile of animal corpses hovered above the ground. Fur missing, blood- both dried and wet- dripped from the grouping. Quickly tossing the fresh kill into the sphere, it remained there without prompting. 

Luz turned on her heel, Azura following behind her.

**Is that a tear I see in your eyes, Luzura**? She raised an eyebrow, her smile falling as malice crept into her tone. Luz’s heart fell, as did her grin.

“I- I’m sorry, Azura! I really don’t mean to, I’m just… a really big wuss,” Luz mumbled under her breath. The two stopped, glancing upwards where a group of rocks hovered above the ground. Luz had raised them from the ground, a personal balcony and home. The only new aspect was the absence of stairs- apparently, the spell they had used for those had run its course.

**You know, when I was your age- training to become a Good Witch…** the woman paused, rolling up her sleeves. Black ink- much neater than Luz’s self attempt to tattoo the glyphs into her arms with the ink sack of a squid- detailed the skin. Dozens of spells, most of which being the happy spell, covered every available inch. **I never cried at all. Never made a peep. Because crying, pain…**

“Is a big ol’ weak spot. I know, I know-“ Luz rubbed her arm out of insecure habit, eyes shifting towards the ground as she let out a low sigh. 

**Haha, yes! It is. So chin up, and quit your whining, won’t you**? Azura’s hand dug beneath her face, lifting it up and smiling widely. **This is the only way you’ll be able to show them you’ve become a Good Witch. How would it look if a powerful Good Witch like you cried in front of your rivals**?

Luz nodded, looking back up towards the floating rocks and turning back to Azura.

“The stairs are missing,” she hummed softly, posture dejected. Azura’s words echoed in her mind. Crying made her weak, and if she was weak, she’d never be able to get home and see her friends- save Eda and King.

**And how will you ever recover, my crafty, intelligent one**? Azura offered a kind gaze. Luz grinned at the compliment, searching her surroundings for anything to help. Her feet twisted- and she promptly froze in place. Picking up her foot, she beamed widely.

“You know how!” She laughed, proceeding to roll up her pant legs and getting into an appropriate stance.

**Don’t forget your favorite spell**. Azura reminded gently, standing beside the energetic girl.

“Yuppers!” Luz nodded. She quickly tapped the glyph tattooed onto her hand, the spell glowing a deep red. Azura gleamed with a brighter light, and the latina jumped into the air, applying a quick touch to the underside of her boots. Glyphs carved into the bottom glimmered, and Luz stomped her feet into the ground.

Wind whipped around her in all directions, pushing her and Azura upwards. She cheered loudly, balling her fists and holding them above her head as they launched towards the platform, landing on the ground where a large glyph was carved into the dirt. A singular book laid out in the open, a photo of her and Amity hastily taped onto the cover.

Luz dropped the pile of meat onto the ground, reaching for the book and running her fingers carefully over the image. It was covered in dirt and blood, from weeks in search of a spot away from the creatures and blood stained fingers. 

“Do you think Amity misses me, Azura?” Luz’s fingers hovered above the girl in question’s face. If she didn’t have the photo… Willow’s smile and Gus’ laugh had already disappeared from her mind. She could barely remember King’s rage squeal, or Eda’s snorts of amusement. All she had of her friends was the photo of Amity.

She missed her friends.

**I bet she’s waiting patiently for your heroic return, Luzura. She is your Hecate, after all. Your true love**. Azura softly replied. A red blush dusted Luz’s cheeks, softening the streaks of blood that smeared across her chin. **She’ll be so happy to meet you, to see how strong you are… you’re doing this for her, and Eda. To show them you can be a Good Witch**.

“Right,” Luz mumbled, fingering the pages of the book. Detailed illustrations, a bloodstained Azura standing proudly- spells of joy covering her arms as the crowd showered her in praise. A smile slid onto her lips, pausing on a page of Azura and Hecate. _Now that I’m a strong witch… I’ll be able to go home, and show everyone how much better I’ve gotten- how strong I am! I’m at the highest of highs, I’m happy- on cloud nine. They’re going to cheer for me- **Oh, Luzura! You’re our hero!** and nobody can stop me_.

What Luz failed to notice as she was lost in thought, was the dark shadow- a large wingspan rolling past the clouds careening inwards and towards her.


	4. Slipping Through The Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has a fight for her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood warning for this chapter! Please if you are easily triggered by blood or minor gore, DO NOT CONTINUE OR READ AT YOUR OWN DISCREETION.
> 
> Illustrations done by @Twixstari on Instagram, shoot them a follow if you haven't already!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

_What Luz failed to notice as she was lost in thought, was the dark shadow- a large wingspan rolling past the clouds careening inwards and towards her._

Impact rolled over her spine, the sudden shock of unforgiving claws tightly gripping her torso sending the young girl reeling into thought. The ground beneath her had disappeared, a small speck against the heavy forest that made up the island Luz had been sent to.

Her gaze shot upwards, eyes meeting the feathered neck of a dark bird, red eyes creased in anger while sharp talons clasped her in its grip. 

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go- Luz finally remembered to breathe, sucking in a desperate heap of oxygen before writhing in place. The tanned girl ripped her arm free from the demon’s grip, quickly surveying her exposed forearm and putting all of her force into activating a fire glyph.

Golden flames erupted from the circles, bubbles of magic bristling beneath her skin and fighting to emerge. Luz cried out, wincing in pain as the pain subsided. Air whipped around her, wind rifling through her hair- she was _falling_ \- agony entered her system, the warmth of blood dribbling down Luz’s cheekbones as she struggled to register the claw in her eye socket.

It yanked, darkness clouding over the edges of the young Latina’s vision. Her breath hitched, the bird demon’s grip faltering and releasing its hold over her head. 

Luz didn’t have time to scream as she was sent spiraling towards the ground, the dizziness and nausea coursing through her desperately trying to bring attention towards the situation’s outcome- she had lost her eye. The darkness that didn’t go away, the blood staining into her cowl- it was gone.

And she would be too, with the speed her fall was going as. The latina scrunched her eye shut, breath hitching as the ground was suddenly beneath her, eliciting a scream. Shivers wracked her body, pure agony shooting up her throat and to her shoulders, the only thing visible being blood- the only thing sensible being _pain_. 

The blood gave way to obscurity, dark fog covering her surroundings without the guiding light of the floating balls of illumination as her head rushed- voices, both hushed yet angered screams attacking her from all sides. The crimson pooled beneath her, yet the girl couldn’t find the motivation to stand- there was too much _pain_ and she… she couldn’t handle it.  
  
 **What are you doing, Luzura**? Azura’s angered words grew from the jumbled mess of voices in the back of her mind. Luz could only weakly moan in pain, the subtle action falling down towards a hitched breath- jolts of agony consuming her being. **Get up and _fight_ , Luzura! You trained for this! This is your moment to become a Good Witch- _fight back_ and _abolish_ that excuse of a beast**!

Luz wanted to respond. She was powerful, she was a Good Witch- but she _couldn’t_. Every movement, every breath, it sent her further into disdain and darkness. She couldn’t stay awake- _dios_ she could barely stay alive… her skin was beading with sweat. It was so _cold_ but she couldn’t breathe or make sense of the events that had previously transpired. 

She was scared. Everything she had done… Eda and King would never be saved if she died. Amity would be alone, Willow and Gus without a friend. Luz didn’t want to die, she would have never been able to even say goodbye to her mama- everything would have been for nothing if she stopped now. It was so hard to focus. Her mind was buzzing, her nociceptors working against her as pain continued to flood her senses.

Luz didn’t want to die.

**Luzura. Look at the ground, _now_. Use the spell, _now_** Azura’s voice continued, clarity amongst the incoherency that was her mind. Azura was mad, Luz could feel the anger radiating throughout the brisk and unforgiving night air. Luz shuddered, using as much strength as she could to look down towards the dirt beneath her.

Blood sprawled out, beads of scarlet wrapping into a circle that surrounded her. The deep liquid etched out into branches- the happy spell. She could be happy and free- free of the feelings and pain weighing her down- within moments. The glyph was huge- the biggest she had ever seen. 

The emotions convincing her to press it quickly died down, replaced by edging uncertainty and fear. _It was the biggest she had ever seen_ \- how much raw power did it hold? Would it be destructive or… did it hold the ability to kill her?

**This is not the _time_ to hesitate, Luzura. Are you weak, or are you a _Good Witch_? You will save nobody if you continue this childish behavior- press it _now_** Azura’s voice lowered, the woman nowhere in sight, yet the feeling of her hovering above Luz’s shoulder was unshakable. Luz’s hand shook, hovering above the sticky bloodstained dirt. 

Her palm made contact with the ground, the impact sending jolts of red electricity throughout the darkness. Everything faded away- the pain grew numb, her surroundings turned to darkness with a single silhouette in the distance. Luz found herself standing, the crimson that should have been coating her limbs nowhere to be seen.

It was unsettling, to say the least.

**If you don’t kill this thing, tear it apart limb by limb right now- you’ll die. Nobody will ever _know_ and nobody will even _care_. You will _never_ see your mother again, and it will be all _your_ fault**. Azura’s face was red with anger, her shoulders squared and staff gripped tightly in her hands. Wind from an unknown source whipped through her unkempt hair, eyebrows creased in raw fury. 

“Azura- I’m _sorry_ it just… it hurt-” Luz looked away shamefully, rubbing her arm anxiously. The older witch moved forward, a cold hand reaching for Luz’s chin and lifting it upwards. She pursed her lips, frowning as she dropped her hand away from the Latina’s face.

**It hurt. It _hurt_? Luzura- after all of this training and everything you’ve been through- everything _we’ve_ been through- you’re telling me it _hurt_? I expected better from you. The longer we spend attempting to mull over these flaws, the more I wonder if you truly are fit to be a Good Witch. A proper Good Witch would have been capable of wiping out that forsaken demon within seconds- a _proper_ Good Witch would have been capable of fighting through the pain. A proper Good Witch is not _weak_** Azura turned away from Luz, the glyphs inked into her arms glowing with every word.  
  
“I’m- I promise I can be a Good Witch. I won’t let the pain get to me, I… I’ll get rid of the bird, I promise- I’ll prove it to you! I have what it takes!” Luz couldn’t help but beg- her words trembling out like a waterfall, her pleas nothing but an empty echo in the void. 

**Then prove it**. Azura’s strut stopped, the witch turning on her heel and cocking her head intently towards the young girl. Shivers made their way over her spine, the woman’s features seemingly hollow- replaced with nothing but a sadistic smile and wide eyes. With a blink- it was nothing more than a stern and angry expression.

Luz still needed to prove herself, still needed to kill the demon. Needed to prove to herself that she was capable of being a Good Witch- but more importantly, she needed to prove it to Azura. She clenched her eye shut, letting the familiar buzz of her happy spell consume her, the bleak surroundings of the forest that had grown to become home returned. She opened her eye, a patch of dead grass in the formation of the glyph a subtle reminder of what had happened- and what she needed to do.

The shadowed figure began to careen towards her, wings tucked into its side as it outstretched its talons, prepared to grasp the girl in its clutch. She ducked, rolling to the side and surveyed the glyphs available on her arm for use. An explosion glyph- one found seared into a newly made clearing after Luz had dropped a particular mix of ingredients on accident. 

Her fingers hovered above the symbol as the demon prepared another blow- a sudden wave of calm overtaking her. The world seemed warmer, a small smile slipping onto her face- it was all just a game. All of this was a game, and by the final level she’d find and save Eda.

_Rip me limb from limb, Luzura! It’s what I deserve for trying to stop you, it’s only fair! You want it, you know you do- so just do it, you cowardice nobody!_

Luz let out a low chuckle, the orbs of light surrounding her shifting into the shape of watching eyes, intently following her every movement as her fingers tightly tapped down on the glyph, the itching beneath her skin numb as the blast emitted, the boost from her happy spell channeling through it as it thundered towards the black mass of feathers. 

There was no sound as its body fell to the ground, the only noise being Luz’s laughter as she approached the carcass sprawled on the forest floor. Her actions were almost like she was left to run on a motor, her hands punching into the creature’s stomach- fist wrapping around what felt to be the stomach. She pulled, the organ spilling to the ground as she tore through it.

A white ball, tainted red by blood. She held it up to the sky, frowning in disappointment as it didn’t seem to fit like the girl wanted. With no other ideas, she turned, the watching eyes of light taunting her.

She didn’t like the way that they taunted her.

Luz approached the nearest- fingers striking through the air and engulfing the ball of light in her palm. She didn’t like the way it taunted her, so she’d use it to her advantage instead- she felt light as her vision was illuminated- the new eye settling into place in her eye socket.   
  
As if the motor decided to shut off, she fell to her knees. Luz let out a low laugh- a pained smile etched into her face as her bloodstained palms made contact with the cold dirt. She felt so distant, yet the accomplishment was enough of a reminder for her.

“Have I done it? Did I prove myself to you?” Luz yelled into the night air, her laughs collapsing into cries and choked sobs. Her hands dug into her arms as she cried out into the darkness, her shoulders shaking vigorously.

She was a Good Witch now. She had proven herself. She’d save Eda and King, _no matter what it took_.

**Author's Note:**

> Aa, thanks for reading! Please, please, drop some kudos and a comment if you enjoy! I love hearing what you all have to say <3
> 
> Questions about the plot and what is to come will not be answered unless TwixStari wants to answer them themself! <3


End file.
